galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Grim Gnasher
The Grim Gnasher appeared in season 5 of 2017 TV series called Dragons: Race to the Edge. The Grim Gnasher is a medium-sized Sharp Class dragon that first appeared in Dragons: Race to the Edge. Despite their small size, Grim Gnashers love nothing more than to sink their thousands of teeth into smaller and weaker dragons. Sneaky and opportunistic, Grim Gnashers circle above their injured prey like carrion birds. Even though they hunt in packs, Grim Gnashers prefer to feast on a dragon that can't defend itself, rather than take on a healthy dragon. Yet Grim Gnashers are just as deadly with their long-range attacks. Possessing a shark-like ability to regenerate row after row of sharp teeth, these dragons spit out fiery blasts of fangs with remarkable precision and accuracy. But perhaps the most dangerous thing about Grim Gnashers is their ability to plan and communicate with each other to outsmart their quarry. Grim Gnashers have serpentine necks with heavily built chests and abdomens, a small head and four legs. They have three main sets of horns on their heads, complemented by more along their necks and backs. In addition, they have a long nasal horn and a distinct under-bite with small rows of pointy teeth, giving them a sinister appearance. Covered with prominent, iridescent purple scales, they have a paler underbelly but more vibrant coloration on their backs and wings. The leader Grim Gnasher has purple scales, red stripes on its back and red wings, differentiating itself from the rest of the group. Grim Gnashers are scheming and cunning predators that tend to plot against their prey. Furthermore, they exploit the weaknesses of the old and sick dragons of Vanaheim, a divine funeral ground for dragons to spend their last days. This behavior is likened to that of a vulture who circle weak prey and consume carrion. As Sentinels guard Vanaheim and both the dead and dying dragons, Grim Gnashers have become their enemies since they are taking advantage of a ready food source. While the Grim Gnashers appear to be villainized, in a functioning ecosystem, these dragons are an important part of removing weak animals and, presumably, cleaning up carrion, allowing the food cycle to continue, just as real-life scavengers do. Grim Gnashers work in packs like other creatures such as wolves. There is a pack leader or alpha, who has a red back and wings to distinguish it from other pack members. Powers and Abilities * Regenerating Teeth: Much like sharks, Gnashers have the ability to shed and regenerate as many rows of teeth in their lifetime. They are said to have a thousand teeth. Furthermore, they can attack by shooting them in their blasts with incredible precision. * Teamwork & Communication: Their remarkable communication skills are the core of their extraordinary teamwork. They are able to plan and communicate to plot against their prey. As such, they tend to hunt in packs and ambush their prey. Similar to the Speed Stingers, the Grim Gnashers have a leader (or an alpha) whose orders they follow. * Speed & Agility: Grim Gnashers are very fast and agile dragons that are able to swiftly ambush their prey as well as evading attacks. * Firepower: As shown in School of Dragons, along with its teeth darts, the Grim Gnasher is also able to shoot powerful blasts of fire. However, it prefers to use its teeth, as they require less energy and have a better accuracy than the fire. * Slitherwing Venom Immunity: Grim Gnashers are somehow immune to the venom produced by Slitherwings. Category:Creatures Category:Dragons Category:Reptiles Category:Flying Creatures Category:Pyrokinetic Creatures Category:Animated Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Video Game Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2017 Category:How to Train Your Dragon Universe